Physical chemical studies are being carried out on the copper containing protein azurin. The emphasis in on NMR, fluorescence and phosphorescence spectra. Fluorescence lifetime measurements are being carried out on proteins by means of conventional spark sources as well as by a mode locked frequency doubled argon ion laser. The principal result so far has been that protein fluorescence decays in general are not exponential in nature.